


Discipline

by theunsweetenedtruth



Series: Dom Erik Prompts [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunsweetenedtruth/pseuds/theunsweetenedtruth
Summary: Request from Tumblr: write a kinky reward or punishment with Erik and include spanking





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty nasty. Listen to Discipline by Janet Jackson while you read this for...research

There was a high possibility that you would get in trouble for this. But Erik was away and had been away for a while on a recon mission for T’Challa. And you couldn’t take it anymore. Being without him had you on edge, snapping at the people at work, cursing other drivers in traffic. There was an edge of desperation to your voice anytime you spoke to him and you could hear the humor in his. He knew the time apart was driving you crazy when you were used to getting picked down at least once a day. 

But no matter how funny he thought it was, Erik wouldn’t be laughing if he found out what you were about to do.

As you passed through the front door to your shared home, you immediately start stripping from your clothes. Your hands were shaking, both in anticipation and in fear. Down the hallway you went, shedding clothes like a second skin, until you approached your favorite rooms in the house, the playroom. You knew that all the toys you would need would be in there. Your hand turned the knob…only to find it locked. You rattled the door but it didn’t budge.

_Damn him_ , you thought. Of _course_ Erik locked the door to the playroom with all the toys inside. This was his first warning for you; if you ignored it, then you would be asking for the punishment that would follow. But you were too horny, could feel how wet you were between your legs. Fuck it. You’ll just use your fingers. Erik wouldn’t know.

You went back to the kitchen, pulling out the bottle of wine Erik had brought back from his last trip to Wakanda along with a glass, pouring generously. You sipped as you walked to the bedroom. When you got there, you used the lighter to light the candles on either side of the bed and turned in some music. Janet Jackson’s whispery voice floated through the wall speakers and you felt yourself relaxing into the pillows from the heady combination of wine, Janet, and eucalyptus mint.

Slowly you slipped your hand down her body, taking one last gulp before setting the wine glass on the nightstand. Your mind wandered to the last time with Erik , the low timbre of his voice in your ear giving out instructions. You touched yourself, eyes shut as images flashed behind your eyes of him over you, biting his lip, the glint of gold flashing in his mouth. You focused on how he would feel if he were with you in bed, his dick inside stretching you, the bites he would leave along your skin, the pleasure and pain blending together.

“Mmmm,” you let out involuntary. Your fingers were soaked in your slick; they weren’t Erik’s but they were what you had and were doing the job well enough. Your other hand trailed up to play with your breast, alternating between massaging and pinching the way Erik would.

You spread your legs wider, bending your knees. You squeezed your eyes shut and thought about the taste of Erik, how strong he was, the way he could pick you up and bounce you up and down on his dick.You could almost smell him. You were pushing your fingers inside imagining how good Erik would fuck you. Would he be wild and fast, smacking your ass, hand around your throat? Would he go slow and deep, taking his time with you until you blacked out in your orgasm, only to come back to yourself and feel him grunting above you chasing his nut…

It was too much and you let out a long moan , your legs trembling with your orgasm and shocking you with how quickly it happened.

“You know when I got the notification that you went to the door, I didn’t think you would actually disobey me.” You stiffened and didn’t open your eyes, hoping that it wasn’t Erik standing in the doorway of your shared bedroom. “Nah, open them eyes. I can see your ass. You not invisible.”

You peeled your lids open to see him standing at the foot of the bed, arms across his chest. He looked calm but you could see the muscle in his jaw ticking. He was pissed.

“Erik..” You moved quickly, kneeling on the bed in front of him. You could see he was hard, thick pipe encased in his cargo pants. You reached out to touch his chest.

“Nope,” he moved out of your grasp. “You don’t get to touch. Get your ass in that room. Hope that nut was worth it.”

————————

When he came through the front door, ready to surprise you with gifts and good dick, he was taken aback at your skirt on the floor by the door. And then your shirt. And then your bra, and by the door to the playroom, your panties. His eyebrows rose. He locked the door on purpose and had set an alarm to let him know the moment you tried to open it. He’d gotten the notification but he’d thought it was a mistake. You wouldn’t dare defy him. He unlocked it using his phone before continuing to your shared bedroom.

He heard the music before he reached the door and slowly pushed it open further. On the bed, he saw you. Erik’s first response was relief. You were alone. While he knew you would never cheat on him, he was prepared to kill when he heard the music. He didn’t expect you to be seducing your own damn self.

His next response was arousal. _Damn_. It had been just as long for him as it had been for you. Your fingers were working your pussy, he could hear the sloshing sounds, watch the liquid seep out and slide onto the covers underneath you. He wanted to slide between your thighs and press his lips to your lower lips, taste the froth coming from you, lap it up and slide his dick in it, teasing you both. He palmed himself to try to calm down but your long drawn out moan signaling your orgasm had him wanting to hump the wall.

Erik’s final response was anger. How dare she touch _his_ pussy? He gave specific instructions not to, had even denied himself, resisting the urge to pull out his phone on his down time and watch the videos you’d made. He’d held out but you’d been unable to? Nah. He had something for that ass.

When you scurried off the bed and out the room, Erik took the time to calm himself. It wouldn’t do to go into a punishment upset. He looked at the bed, sheets rumpled from your thrashing, wet spot dark and taunting him. He chuckled darkly. Yeah, he had something for that ass.

————————

The wood on the floor was harsh on your knees but you didn’t dare shift or fidget. You were in enough trouble as it was. You felt like you’d been kneeling for forever, the anticipation was killing you. You could hear Erik coming down the hall. He passed before entering, kicking his shoes off first, and then coming in. He passed a hand over your head, caressing his fingers over your cheek before forcing two fingers into your mouth. You sucked them, getting them wet and sloppy, just like you would his dick if that’s what he wanted. He pushed them in further, making you gag and tears come to your eyes. He did this a few times before removing his fingers.

“Get on the bed.” He voice was strained and you hid a smirk. He was as affected as you were.

You rose from the floor before walking over to the bed. You kneeled at the head, grabbing on to the headboard the way you knew Erik expected. You tried to be cute, putting an arch in your back but you felt a stinging that made you straighten up.

“If thats the position you’re gonna choose, you better be prepared to fucking hold it.” You shook your head quickly. “How many do you think you deserve after that shit? I’m over here holding out and you playing with my pussy like you own it.”

“It depends on what you’re going to use, sir.”

“You used your hands, I’ma use mine.”

You couldn’t see his face from where you were and you wouldn’t dare to turn around, but you knew better than to lowball him. “Thirty, sir.”

“Thirty it is.” You could hear the shuffling of him removing his vest. You imagined his pecs , his abs, flexing as he took his clothes off. You knew the cargo pants would stay on but unbuttoned, the V leading to Erik’s groin visible. You felt the air cooling the wetness still between your thighs and shivered a little. “Since you can’t focus on what’s going on, I’ma need you to count and say thank you after each hit. You miss one, I’m gonna start all over. Let’s see how well you can follow instructions.”

You braced yourself, and tightened your grasp on the headboard. You felt something slide over your head and you tensed. A blindfold. This was gonna be worse because then you wouldn’t be able to tell what was coming next.

You felt Erik’s hands slide over your ass, rubbing furiously over your skin. You pushed back into his hands, happy to have them on you before—

_Pop_.

You shivered with the paid. It hurt so good. “One. Thank you, Daddy.”

_Pop_. The second blow came hard and fast on your left cheek. You cursed Erik’s ambidexterity. You wouldn’t be able to on either cheeks when he was done with you.

“Two. Thank you, Daddy.” He didn’t give you time to recover, landing blow after blow on each cheek. The smacks made your ass shake with how hard he was hitting you. It was a punishment through and through, not for your mutual pleasure. And yet…you felt yourself getting even wetter than before and could hear Erik trying to hold his grunts back. You imagined how he looked, dreads falling into his face, he was probably sweating, biting his lip—

_Pop, pop_. Fuck. You’d forgotten to thank him. You wanted to cry.

“It’s like you can’t follow instructions. I can’t trust you to behave yourself while I’m gone and you can’t get out your head.” Your eyes burned at the disappointment in his voice. “I been going to easy on your ass. You think cause you cute I’m gonna keep being soft. Start the fuck over.”

You rolled your shoulders and flexed your fingers from the tight grip before resuming your previous position.

_Pop_. “One. Thank you, Daddy.”

_Pop_. “Two. Thank you, Daddy.”

_Pop_. “Three. Thank you, Daddy.”

_POP_. “Fuck! Four! Thank you, Dad-deeee!” The first few were warm ups. Erik was punishing you for messing up the first time and were yelling now. Your ass was tingling but he got his wish; all you could focus on was the pain and never earning his disappointment again.

At twenty, he stopped. “I need to rub this fat ass,” you heard him mutter under his breath. His hands were pushing and kneading your skin, spreading your cheeks and separating them to peek at your pussy jutting out from the back. “Fuck.” You’re surprised he’d held out this long but erased the thought from your head. You needed to stay focused.

_POP_. “Twenty-one! Thank you, Daddy!”

_POP_. “Twenty-two! Thank you, Daddy!” You knew your ass would be bruised up and sensitive when he was through.

_POP!_ “Twenty-nine,” you gasped out through the pain. “Thank you, Daddy.” You voice was hoarse.

_POP!_ “THIRTY! Thank you, Daddy!”

Erik grabbed your hips to hold you in place. You felt his lips latch on your clit and you let out a drawn out moan. He had your whole pussy in his mouth, using his tongue to sample your labia, rolling his head, and sucking your clit. You felt like you would cry and you felt rather than heard him let out grunts and moans against you. It would vibrate your pussy, the hair from his beard scratching nicely against your skin. It was slow, designed to further punish you for your indiscretion. Every time you felt yourself build up to your orgasm, he would slow down or change positions. The addition of the blindfold made things worse; Erik knew you loved to watch.

“Damn you taste so good. I missed my pussy so bad,” he was talking more to himself than you but you moaned back a response. “My pussy missed me? Look at how she jumping for this dick.” You felt yourself pulsing at his breath against you. “It’s ok I’m gonna take care of her.”

He pressed the head of his dick inside you, pushing in slowly and hissing at the way you engulfed him. You let out a cry; it felt like it had been forever. His fingers latched on your grip on the headboard before loosening them and pressing into the arch of your back. You assumed the position he wanted, head down, ass up, ready to take him the way he wanted.

“You missed Daddy’s dick?”

“Yes!” you screamed. You squeezed around his dick and felt Erik tremble.

“Oh shit,” he groaned out. “Do that shit again.” He slapped at your ass, the earlier punishment blooming across your skin again as you followed his instructions. You started throwing that ass back with a vengeance, chasing yours as you set out to please him. “Gotdamn.” You could hear the crack in his voice and it made you work harder, sliding down until his balls hit your pussy. Erik groaned out gripping your skin.

Then your world was spinning and you were on your back, bent in half. Theblindfold was ripped from your eyes and you could see Erik now. He looked just like you’d imagined earlier, dreads falling in his face, biting his lip, snarling in your ear. Your legs were thrown over his shoulders and his thighs pressed into the back of your thighs, pressing them into your stomach. You couldn’t do anything but hold on.

“Yeah take this shit. This my pussy?”

“Yeah,” you panted out between heavy breaths, your breasts jiggling from the force of his thrusts. “This…daddy…its your…pussy. Just…going…just…like…that.” You were too far gone for complete sentences.

“Go ‘head baby, get that nut.” You let out another cry, tears rolling down your cheeks, squeezing around him and gushing. “Oh ffffuck….oh fuck baby. I’m all in this shit. Fuck.” He was still going on you and tried to push at him for a break. “Nah…I’m almost there baby…” You sucked in a breath.

“Come on daddy. Give it to me.”Erik groaned, his voice cracking as he spoke Xhosa in your ear and collapsing on you.

You removed your shaking legs from his shoulders. Erik was pressed into your breasts, still inside you, breathing fast and crushing you. You didn’t mind though. You trailed your nails up his back and felt him shiver.

“Aye stop that shit before you get more.” You hid a smirk as he made himself more comfortable on you. You’d misbehave again if discipline ended in this every time.

 

 


End file.
